


I Know What You Need

by dirtyschmoopydestiel



Series: The Bedroom Adventures of Dean and Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Dean, i'm finally getting better at tagging, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyschmoopydestiel/pseuds/dirtyschmoopydestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs something from time to time and without even telling him Cas just knows and is willing to give</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> So this is on my [Tumblr](http://www.dirtyschmoopydestiel.tumblr.com)
> 
> HAS BEEN BETA'ED by the lovely Dani [(My_OTP_is_Better)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/My_OTP_is_Better)

Dean has a few secrets that he has managed to hold onto profusely: secrets _so_ well-kept that Sam doesn’t even know and he’s with the guy practically 24/7. But despite his best efforts, one person has somehow weaseled his way into all the deep, dark corners of Dean. Maybe it’s from piecing him back together or maybe it’s just that somehow he’s able to understand Dean like no one else, even Sam; but damn him because even though he could laugh or judge Dean instead Cas just goes for it.

  
It’s scary how well Cas seems to just _know_ when Dean is itching for a particular kink like, say, wearing a pair of silky pink panties topped off with stockings. So really it should be no surprise when he walks into his room only to find Cas with a pair of his own lacy purple panties, with his legs spread wide and a plug in his ass, tied down to the bed and wearing a gag except… how can it _not_ be? It’s like all of his favorite kinks wrapped up into one and the best part of it is that it’s Cas who’s doing all of this for Dean and that thought alone could get him hard. But instead it’s the sight of Cas thrusting into the air with muted moans, practically _begging_ for Dean to fuck him. He swallows and walks over to the head of the bed and removes the gag. Cas is panting and before Dean realizes what he’s doing he’s kissing Cas hard and heavy, letting him know exactly what he thinks about this set up.

 

"Jesus. Cas, are you trying to kill me?" Dean asked against his lips.

 

"N-n-no. N-not kill-ll, se-seduce," he replied with a stutter as the plug worked away inside him, bringing him dangerously close to the edge. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to use it so soon before Dean arrived.

  
Dean sucked in Cas’ bottom lip, making it slick and red before mewling against his mouth, “Mission accomplished.”

He shucked his clothing and moved to the end of the bed, in between Cas’ thighs. Pushing the panties aside he nudged the plug vibrating inside of Cas, causing the other man to practically scream. He did it again, only this time he swirled it around, making his kinky little angel raise off the bed with a thrust into the air. Dean was delighted by the sight of Cas’ hips in the air, with his throbbing erection straining against the precome-darkened lavender lace. The hunter licked his lips as he slowly removed the plug, the feeling making Cas moan long and deep. With labored breath, Cas prepared for Dean’s clever fingers, waiting for that delicious invasion he craved but instead he gasped as Dean’s hot, thick tongue entered him. The hunter worked at the ring of muscles, edging in further and further until he was fucking him with it and tasting – was that cherry?

He lifted his head: “Did you use cherry lube?”

Cas let out a groan. “ _Really?!_ Dean now is not the time for inquiry.” He hated when Dean got side-tracked; the angel suspected that he did it on purpose.

“You’re right, sorry babe,” he apologized before rubbing him through the satiny lace and moving back down to work his tongue inside Cas’ puckering hole.

The restraints creaked as Cas thrust down to get more of Dean’s thick, wet tongue inside him while simultaneously grinding up for more of that delicious friction. Too soon for the angel’s liking Dean was moving away from Cas’ pelvis and up his torso, taking his angel’s lips in a fierce kiss, while tweaking a nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Cas groaned as they started rutting against each other with nothing but a thin layer of soaked lace between them.

Cas practically growled as he pulled out of the kiss, “I swear on my Father, Winchester, if you don’t fuck me soon so help me –” His threat was choked off as Dean thrust into him hard, panties pushed aside. He worked Cas’ hole slow at first with long, deep thrusts. He started pulling out of Cas almost completely, before slamming into him and hitting that bundle of nerves that made him cry out.

“Yes!” Cas instructed, “Yeah, right there. _More!_ ”

“Bossy little thing, aren’t ya?” Dean teased as he began to thrust slow and shallow. Cas was having none of that: he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and hooked his ankles above Dean’s ass, forcing Dean to fuck him.

“Don’t mess with me, Winchester,” he growled before latching onto Dean’s throat. He loved Cas like this, controlling and needy all at the same time… and that Winchester bit? It drove him fucking insane and Cas knew it.

Dean reached down between their writhing bodies and took Cas’ cock in his hand behind the satiny lace. Cas started thrusting into Dean’s hand. Dean’s movements became more frantic and spastic as he slapped his hips forward, his orgasm beginning to build. Dean latched onto Cas’ shoulder with sharp teeth and plush lips. Cas spasmed under the hunter as his orgasm slammed into him like a wall. It was all too much: the sweet pain of the bite, the pumping of Dean’s hand on his dick and the constant bludgeoning of his prostate. Dean followed suit, the feel of Cas’ tight heat clenching around him too much to bear any longer. They lay there sated and boneless, catching their breaths.

Eventually Dean scrounged up enough energy to peel himself away from Cas to sit on his knees. He let Cas loose from the restraints and started wiping them off with his discarded shirt. The angel sat up as he rubbed his wrists. Dean threw the shirt to the side and took Cas’ wrists in his hands and kissed the already-growing rash.

"We should really look into getting a better pair," he suggested as he kissed the newly-formed bruise on Cas’ shoulder. The angel merely shrugged before laying them both down and gathering Dean in his arms. That was the other thing about Cas: he _instantly_ understood that Dean craved this affection; it was almost as important as the sex itself.

Dean looked down at the now-ruined panties. “We ruined another pair,” he observed while snapping the delicate band of the underwear.

Cas hummed before noting, “They sell more at the store.” Dean nodded in agreement before burrowing in closer and drawing patterns into Cas’ bare skin.

Dean perked up, realization dawning on him. “Do I even _want_ to know how you got set up? Because it usually takes both of us.”

Cas smirked; “Probably not,” he chuckled before kissing the top of Dean’s forehead. “Let’s just say we need to be _extra_ nice to Sam this week.”

Dean glowered, “ _You didn’t_.” Cas just laughed before closing his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo that was a lot of filth, like probably the dirtiest i've written thus far? Hope you like it!


End file.
